


Fluff Sandwich

by Ratty-Rodent (Rat2rrj)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Brief genital mention, College AU, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Multi, Trans Pearl, trans ruby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rat2rrj/pseuds/Ratty-Rodent
Summary: Part of my Tie Me Down AUJust snuggly aftercare after a threesome.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shujinkakusama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shujinkakusama/gifts).



Pearl relaxed on her stomach, limbs tucked close to her torso. Her pants came in frequent bursts and sighs. She wriggled to the side briefly to make room for her calming erection. Sapphire and Ruby giggled on either side of her. 

"How was that, Pearl?" Sapphire grinned to her left. Pearl hummed a sigh as Ruby chortled to her right. 

"Nice huh?" prodded the fellow trans woman. Pearl tucked her flaming cheeks between her shoulders as her partners laughed again. 

"Relax now, we're all here together," Sapphire gently reminded. She kissed Pearl's exposing neck. The naked woman moaned as her partners snuggled closer. 

"Hey," Ruby sighed into Pearl's shoulder. Pearl's back arched at the familiar warm hand at her back. "We're right here, good job." 

Pearl nodded vaguely at Sapphire's echoed "You did so well." She closed her eyes at the rubbing of Sapphire's slight fingers against her ribs, firm enough not to tickle. 

Ruby's rubbing became slight scratches, with soft nuzzles into relaxed shoulder blades. The other warm hand inched under Pearl's rib cage. She started briefly, but Ruby's apologetic cheek kiss calmed her. The shorter trans woman pulled Pearl into a loving hug, breast to breast. Pearl echoed a slight massage into Ruby's shoulders, who hummed in comfort and curled closer. 

Sapphire pressed herself to Pearl's spine, hugging both partners close as three pairs of eyes closed in bliss.


End file.
